Stripes
Stripes is the main protagonist of Racing Stripes. He is a zebra who is raised on a farm and is the rival of Trenton's Pride. He is voiced by Frankie Muniz. Background Official Description Development Voice Characterization Personality Stripes has the typical personality of an athlete, very talented and highly driven but prone to mood swings and insecurity. Physical Appearance Abilities History Role in the film Stripes is found as an abandoned zebra foal when a circus leaves him behind. Nolan finds him and takes him to his farm, where he meets Channing and the other farm animals. Later, he oversees the racetrack, where he meets Trenton's Pride and Ruffshodd, two foals training to race. While he races with them, Pride and Ruffshodd are stopped by Sir Trenton. Three years later, after Stripes loses to the mailman in their usual race, he meets Sandy, who he has a crush on. While talking to Sandy, he is approached by Pride and Ruffshodd. Pride challenges Stripes to a race match at the Blue Moon Races, an unofficial racetrack in the valley. Stripes accepts the match, but loses the race after losing his footing on a muddy turn and sliding in the bushes. The day after, Tucker, having secretly watched Stripes, approaches the latter and suggests that he get proper training first before trying to race. Stripes, in need of a rider, chooses Chan and convinces a new farm animal, a pelican named Goose, to sabotage Chan's motorcycle and Nolan's old pickup truck so that Chan can ride him to her workplace at the Kentucky Open. The plan works, and Chan, with Nolan's reluctant approval, rides Stripes to Turfway Park, where he meets Buzz and Scuzz. That night, Stripes completes a lap around the track with Chan, remembering her first ride on horseback with her mother. He is then signed up for a time trial which he participates in, but Stripes becomes scared by the horse-gate, and then gets hit in the face by flying dirt while racing, causing Chan to fall off. Clara then sarcastically signs up Stripes to compete in the Kentucky Open. Thanks to Stripes' misbehavior towards Tucker, Franny reveals to Stripes that Tucker helped Nolan train the racehorse champions including Sir Trenton without getting any thanks, which encourages him to begin training. Refusing to allow Stripes to race, Sir Trenton and several Thoroughbreds ambush Stripes and Sandy at a creek as they make up for the argument they had the previous night, kidnapping Sandy and threatening to hurt her if he races, while he is beaten and knocked unconscious by his hench-horses. The next day, after he is rescued and revived, Stripes, Tucker, Franny, and Goose agree to rescue Sandy. With Buzz and Scuzz's help, they rescue Sandy from the stables. They then rush back to the farm, where Nolan, Chan, and Woodzie take Stripes and Tucker to the Kentucky Open. During the race, Ruffshodd boxes him in and tries to stop Stripes from winning until Scuzz gets him disqualified. Stripes then starts to wear out until he remembers some advice from Tucker, encouraging him to boost his confidence as he wins the race. After winning the race, he makes amends with Pride and gives his rose blanket to Tucker as thanks. At the end of the film, Stripes, Chan, Nolan, and all of Stripes' animal friends take their picture together. Relationships Friends Channing Walsh Tucker Franny Sandy Sandy and Stripes get along and have romantic feelings for each other, which become mutual by the end of the film. Buzz and Scuzz Goose Reggie Rivals and enemies Gallery Trivia Category:Racing Stripes Category:Racing Stripes characters Category:Zebras Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Live-action characters Category:African characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Athletes Category:Zoo animals Category:Farm animals Category:Cowards Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Kids Category:Infants Category:Toddlers Category:Animated characters